User blog:TheToughGuy/My Question To You All: No. 02
I'm been playing the first game of this series lately, so I thought about asking some of you people. Also, feel free to answer only a few of the questions if you don't feel like answering all those questions. Intro Some of us have played the Manhunt series. Some of us have not. Some of us have only heard of it. Some of us have never even knew that it existed. What is known that the two games are set in two different cities that was probably only mentioned in the GTA series; Carcer City and Cottonmouth (sorry if I sound obsessed about the series and it's settings). :P My Question(s) Have any of you ever played the entire series since it consists of two games? Which is your most favorite and least favorite game in the series and explain why? Who's your favorite protagonist and antagonist in the series? What's your favorite setting in the series? Does any of your favorite vehicles from GTA appear in the series? Also, do any of you want a Manhunt 3? What do you think the game should be about? Should there be multiplayer and what should the multiplayer be like? My Reply I've played only the first Manhunt and seen a walkthrough of Manhunt 2 PC Uncensored Version out of bordom. My most favorite in the series is the first game because it had a good storyline. Being part of a snuff film-ring can be a scary situation, espically if you're being guided by the man behind it all from a earpiece. Plus, Piggsy really scares me sometimes. Manhunt 2 is my least favorite because the story was abit strange. Having a mix of science-fiction (since the game revolved around a government project where you can have two personalities with one mind or something like that) didn't seem to appeal me much. That's not to say that it didn't have a good story, cause it did. My favorite protagonist is James Earl Cash cause he was a badass. Daniel Lamb was kinda a nerd and didn't want to be killing all those people, but at least he had a heart and that is something to like about him. My favorite antagonist was Lionel Starkweather because he made me believe at first that he was going to grant Cash his freedom, but ended up fighting a Smileys ambush that he set up to get Cash killed. Plus, I like how you kill him in the last mission. It was very obvious that Leo Kasper wanted to take over Danny's body in the first flashback mission. Even though I like almost all the factors of the first game, I liked Cottonmouth more than Carcer City because I usually like tropical places more than places that can get cold. One of my favorite vehicles from GTA, the Stallion, appears in three of the missions in Manhunt as recks which makes me sad abit. About a Manhunt 3, I do want one. I don't know what the story should be about, but I would like to see a multiplayer mode (online, nothing like the multiplayer for Bully: Scholarship Edition which was boring and lame). What I think multiplayer should be like is that there's about maybe 8 to 16 players in a map from the story mode. For Team Deathmatch, there's two sides and they have to kill each other. Another game type should be Free-For-All where everyone is against one another. Those are my idea for two online modes so far. When you start the game, you start out with melee weapons (from weakess to strongest). When you to a certain killstreak, that's when you get better weapons like guns. Also, the shadows should be used as a way to stay hidden from your enemies till you get a chance to kill them. That's all I have to say. Category:Blog posts